Meta Knight VS Sephiroth
Metal Mario875= Meta Knight VS Sephiroth is a What-if? Death Battle. DESCRIPTION 2 FTL, planet busting rivals to they're respective main protagonists. But, who would win in a Death Battle? META KNIGHT ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k3zVA4zX8g ) Boomstick: Hey! Meta Knight was in the previous episode! Wiz: That's right Boomstick, but let's get started quickly. Meta Knight, about 2000 years ago, lead his army in a massive war against Nightmare. Boomstick: IT DIDN'T END WELL!! Wiz: Very true, as Meta Knight's men began dying, and he was forced to retreat. But later on, Kirby crash-landed on Pop Star, and Meta Knight began training him and taking care of him. Then, they came back and defeated Nightmare after some hard training. Boomstick: SO META KNIGHT IS ACTUALLY A GOOD GUY?!?! Wiz: Sort of. He dos not really hold back on anyone, not even Kirby, but he is very honorable, as he dosn't like to cheat. But let's get into his abilities. Boomstick: His main weapon is Galaxia, his sword. It can catch on fire, extend itself, shoot crescents of flame and lasers, release energy waves, and small but powerful tornadoes! He can also spin himself around to create a tornado and can even teleport! This HAS to be the most badass thing EVER!! Wiz: Hold on Boomstick, cause he also has the move Galaxia Darkness. He opens his cape, releasing darkness onto the battlefield, then slashes by at the speed of light, which has the potential to one-shot an enemy! Boomstick: Let's not forget he can fly faster than the speed of light, as he flies faster than Kirby's Warp Star! And his sword slashes alone break the sound barrier! Not to mention he even can survive the explosion of the Halberd, his massive battleship! And he's an extremely intelligent battle general! Wiz: But even with all of that, Meta Knight's greatest weakness remains as his pride. He wears a mask to look intimidating, but the second it's broken, he leaves, embarrassed. Even so, he's shown to finish any battle even after being humiliated! Boomstick: Making Meta Knight a tough ass father! Meta Knight: COME!! SEPHIROTH ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLI3fSgccZU ) Boomstick: WHO'S THIS GUY?!?! AND WHY DOES HE HAVE SUCH, LONG, HAIR?!?!?! Wiz: This is Sephiroth, and I'm not sure. Anyways, not much is known about Sephiroth's past, but that dosn't mean he dosn't abilities to talk about. Boomstick: First off, Sephiroth has a MASSIVE BADASS SWORD!!! Sephiroth can swing this thing and slice through metal and skyscrapers like it's BUTTER!!! SERIOUSLY!!! IT'S NOTHING FOR HIM!!!! Wiz: It also can fire extremely powerful energy waves at enemies. Boomstick: But he's also faster than light! And can even teleport! And he can also use his own version of the Omnislash, Octaslash! Wiz: He's also extremely durable, as he can take massive fireballs to the face, like it's nothing, tank the Omnislash 6 which is several times the speed of light, and also take being impaled and not even be fazed! Boomstick: He's also extremely smart, as he can easily outsmart Cloud easily, and is also very strategic. Wiz: He also has very fast reflexes, as he can block attacks from 2 different people at once, who are both attacking at the speed of light. Boomstick: And he has more abilities, like Meteor, Telekinesis, and his strongest, Heartless Angle. Heartless Angle no matter what reduces your health to critical levels! Wiz: Even with all of this, Sephiroth no matter what seems to enjoy taunting and toying with foes. But after a short while, he starts trying, so your best chance is to beat him during the time he messes with you. But once he stops playing, it's nearly impossible to take him down. Boomstick: Who knew long haired dudes were SO FUCKING STRONG!!!! Sephiroth: DO YOU SEEK A REASON FOR THIS BATTLE?! PRE-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. ''It's time to settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! THE HALBERD ----------------- Meta Knight began thinking about if Nightmare would ever return. Suddenly, something appeared next to the Halberd, and sliced the entire thing in half, then disappeared. Meta Knight barely had time to react, but teleported away before the battleship blew up. POP STAR, AN OPEN FIELD ------------------------------- Meta Knight reappeared in the open field, and drew Galaxia. He seen a tall man, with long gray hair. "Who are you? And why did you do that?" Meta Knight barked. Sephiroth simply laughed and turned around. "Wrong ship. Where is mother?" Sephiroth asked slightly demanding. "Mother? Listen, I have no idea what your talking about, but if your just going to cause problems, I will not hesitate to strike you down!" Meta Knight replied. Sephiroth sighed. "Another fool unable of realizing my strength. Whatever. Bring it on!" Sephiroth said and pulled out his sword. FIGHT! Meta Knight made the first attack, teleporting in front of Sephiroth and slashing Galaxia multiple times, all of which were being blocked. Meta Knight then teleported behind Sephiroth, and unleashed a strong slash, that was also blocked. Sephiroth then slashed at Meta Knight a few times, with a few actually hitting, then a strong slash which knocked Meta Knight off guard, and letting Sephiroth land another strong hit, sending Meta Knight sailing across the sky. Meta Knight was able to catch himself and start flying, but almost instantly afterwards, Sephiroth was already in front of him, and slashed him across the face. Meta Knight smacked face-first into the ground, but got up. Sephiroth was slowly walking towards him. "You shouldn't of challenged me. And why do you have a mask? To scared to show your face? Maybe your unworthy of me being the one to end you." Sephiroth remarked with a smirk. "Ugh. Your even worse than those other annoying things I've fought!" Meta Knight replied, annoyed. "Is that so? Well, there's a difference. They failed to kill you, but I won't!" Sephiroth barked and rushed at Meta Knight quicker. Meta Knight caught Galaxia on fire and shot tons of crescent flames at Sephiroth. But Sephiroth simply slashed everyone of them down. Meta Knight was shocked, and fired a tornado at Sephiroth. He simply teleported around it. Meta Knight had finally figured it out. Sephiroth got closer and slashed at Meta Knight, who knew he couldn't overwhelm Sephiroth, but outsmart him. Meta Knight dodged the slash, then uppercutted Sephiroth with Galaxia. Sephiroth stumbled back, a bit angry. Sephiroth teleported behind Meta Knight and slashed across his back, sending him forward, and Sephiroth dashed up to him and jabbed him into the air, then teleported behind the airborne Meta Knight and impaled him through the back. Sephiroth landed with a shishkabobed Meta Knight. He then threw Meta Knight off of the sword and began slowly walking over to him. Meta Knight struggled to get up, but succeeded in doing so, and pulled open his cape, activating Galaxia Darkness. Sephiroth wasn't sure what he was doing, but was sure it wasn't good. The field became dark, and all of a sudden, all that could be heard was a few slashes. Then, "Tell me what you cherish most, and give me the pleasure of taking it away." Then, "I'll, never be-" then immediately after that, piercing of flesh. The light returned, and Sephiroth stood, but Meta Knight was on the ground, blood gushing from his corpse. Sephiroth then simply disappeared. K.O.! RESULTS Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!!! THAT WAS GRUESOME!!!! Wiz: In all honesty, Sephiroth held basically every category. He was stronger, as he literally slices through massive metal pipes, and SKYSCRAPERS like butter! While Meta Knight held a statue on Galaxia, and destroyed a massive mountain with a single laser, tell me. How does that stack up to literally slicing through things that are impossible to cut through, like butter? It don't. Boomstick: And Sephiroth easily took speed, as while Meta Knight is FTL, Sephiroth has easily went faster than vehicles, bullets, and he could also teleport just like Meta Knight. And a big reason he's faster is he's able to keep up with multiple characters coming at him, all FTL, and beat them. Not to mention Sephiroth almost blocked Omnislash 6 which is MFTL, as shown in the scene in Advent Children. Before Sephiroth's feather blew away in the wind, it couldn't even move but 2 inches until Cloud's attack was done. And he survived this move with little to no injuries at all! Wiz: Which is a good reason why Sephiroth takes durability, The move Omnislash 6 is so powerful, it's suppose to ensure a kill. And as said before, Sephiroth was barely fazed. Boomstick: Hell, even they're arsenal was in Sephiroth's favor, with his move that guaranteed a victory in this fight: Heartless Angle. No matter what, it takes Sephiroth's enemy and depletes their health to critical levels, and prevents them from using magic. So really, this result was inevitable. Wiz: And to finish everything up, Sephiroth wouldn't be fazed by Meta Knight's great combat intellect, as Sephiroth also has a great one of his own. Boomstick: Looks like Meta Knight's fate just couldn't be changed. Wiz: The winner is Sephiroth. |-|Sebastian pereira90= 'Description' Who of these FTL, planet level beings might win if they fought in a Death Battle? 'Interlude' 'Meta Knight' 'Sephiroth' 'Pre-Death Battle' 'DEATH BATTLE' 'Conclusion' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sebastian Pereira90